


Exhibitionism

by swtalmnd



Series: Worth the Wait [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bingo, Community: inceptiversary, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a way to show off his Eames, now that they've figured out who's in control this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> It's now the 7th of 7 short fics in a series for 2016 kink bingo. BINGO!
> 
> Thank you to mycitruspocket & kate_the_reader for encouragement and beta help!

The food went fast after they'd come to their agreement, with Arthur's mind filled with images of the things he was going to do with Eames. He'd pushed it a little on purpose, wanting to see how far Eames' obedience would go, and he had to admit he'd been surprised not just by Eames' compliance but how much they'd both enjoyed it.

Eames kept shooting Arthur looks as they ate, and Arthur sighed as he finished up his burger and dipped a fry in ketchup. "I really, really want to fuck you now, but I also really want to get our money from that dickhead," he said.

Eames laughed. "Why don't I have a little nap while you do that, and we can have tea and cake and sex to celebrate?" He leaned in and kissed Arthur, comfortable and easy with his affection in a way Arthur hadn't ever learned how to be.

"It's a plan," said Arthur, stealing another kiss before Eames could pull back. "You'll be all right, you know, waiting?" he asked, acutely aware that he'd come a lot more than Eames had.

"It's part of the novel appeal," Eames assured him with a cheeky grin. "You'll take care of me when you're ready to, and I really like the idea of coming with your cock in my arse."

Arthur swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, I like that, too," he said, willing his dick to behave. "It'll be a good reward for hacking fast."

Eames waggled his eyebrows and pointedly ate his last bite of salad, making Arthur chuckle.

"Good boy, you finished your greens," teased Arthur.

"I intend to earn every possible reward during our time together," said Eames. Something passed over his face for just a moment, that shadow of the inevitable moment when they'd tire of each other, or get jobs with different teams, or just drift apart, but Arthur and Eames both studiously ignored it, instead meeting in the middle for another kiss.

"Finish your pasta and brush your teeth," said Arthur. "You taste like garlic and come."

Eames laughed. "Yes, sir," he said, fork digging into the last few bites of pasta. A pleased little smile played around his lush mouth.

Arthur finished his own salad and took his fries over to the desk. He put the tea and cake up on the bar and retrieved the half-drunk bottle of water from earlier, then got out his computer and got to work. He tuned out Eames' movements, only vaguely aware of him brushing his teeth and getting back into bed, but he found it comforting to have someone here for backup. Not to mention the upcoming reward.

Arthur set up his satellite wifi and bounced it around the globe a few times before he settled properly into hacking, calling up the information he'd found on their client's background when he'd initially researched the job. It took a bit of work to consolidate enough liquid capital to cover their fee and the 'fucking shot at' bonus he wanted, and he could see now why the man had weaseled out -- most of his assets were tied up in other things. Arthur had no guilt at all, however, emptying accounts left and right until he'd amassed a big enough payday for the four team members who hadn't cut and run.

Not that Yusuf and Ariadne had been around to have their courage tested, but Arthur enjoyed redistributing the extractor's share among the four of them; the bonus he kept for himself and Eames.

That done, Arthur erased all traces of himself and set up some misleading breadcrumbs, then collapsed the ring of bounced signals and unhooked the wifi. He went over to the bar and started some water heating up in the coffee pot, then destroyed the wifi module carefully, disassembling it and damaging each important component while he waited for the water to boil.

"All done, then, pigeon?" said Eames, his voice thick with sleep.

Arthur grinned over at him. "All done," he said. "Your share's in your Montague, Edwards, and Fawltour accounts, and I still can't believe you name your bank accounts after British comedy."

Eames grinned back. "You like it when I'm whimsical," he said, sitting up to yawn and stretch in a pleasantly distracting manner.

"I like it when you're naked, too," said Arthur with a grin. "Ready to be my good boy?"

Eames grinned and made exaggerated puppy eyes. "Cake and tea first?"

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, yeah, the water's heating," he said. He went to check on it and decided it was as good as it was going to get, and added the tea bags directly to the little glass carafe. He shifted everything around so the dirty dishes were on the bar and the tea and cake were on the tray, making sure to get the pitcher of cream out of the fridge because he knew Eames liked it milky and sweet. Arthur thought tea tasted kind of weak and sad no matter what you did to it, so he mostly had it black.

Eames was still sleepy, so Arthur let him snuggle and sip his tea, feeding each other bites of the chocolate cake, which was rich and dark and made up for not wanting to wait for coffee to percolate. Eames had crooked teeth, which had always bugged Arthur before but was sort of charming now, with chocolate stuck between. Eames pressed soft kisses to Arthur's mouth between bites, and his hair stood up crazily enough for Arthur to never want to let him gel it down again.

It was possible Arthur was growing a bit too fond.

"I want to fuck you standing up," said Arthur, presenting the last bite of cake to Eames' mouth with his fingers. "I want to put you up against that big picture window so anyone who looks can see what I'm doing to you and how much you like it."

Eames made a greedy sound and licked the cake off Arthur's fingers, eyes going dark and heavy. "I really like the sound of that, darling. You are dreaming bigger these days, aren't you?"

Arthur laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "I have plenty of imagination, Mr. Eames. I just choose to use it for sex instead of work."

Eames laughed, too, low and rough. "I can't say I disapprove." He pressed another kiss to Arthur's mouth and looked around the room. "That window?" he said, pointing. "That really will be visible if we leave the lights on."

Arthur kissed his ear. "I won't let us get kicked out," he said. "We'll turn off some of the lights, make people work for their show."

"Sounds good," said Eames with a chuckle. "Besides, who needs deniability when you've got a lot of money?"

Arthur got up, loaded up the tray and put it outside, not bothering to dress. He let Eames sit there and make sure he was okay with it, with being displayed like Arthur's prize, fucked where anyone who looked the right way at the right moment could see.

When Arthur locked the door again, Eames was going around the room, choosing which lights to turn off, and Arthur got a surprising jolt of desire. "Good boy," he said, catching Eames up and kissing him. "You're so gorgeous, Eames, I can't help but want to show you off."

Eames kissed him and grinned. "Maybe tomorrow you'll let me be the one to fuck you against the window," he said.

"Tomorrow I'm going to spend as much time as possible sitting on your face," quipped Arthur. "I made a schedule. It's color-coded."

"Well," said Eames, licking at Arthur's throat, "I wouldn't want to mess with your schedule."

Arthur clicked off one more light so just two small lamps glowed in the big room, and he led Eames over to the window, opening the blinds fully. "You're going to be so gorgeous," said Arthur, turning Eames around and placing his hands and feet just so. Eames could barely span the wide window with his arms, just enough that he was able to brace on the frame instead of the glass. He wouldn't be able to move much at all once they got going, entirely at Arthur's mercy. "All right, puppy?" asked Arthur, molding himself to Eames' back and cupping his hard cock.

"Yes, good. So good," murmured Eames, resting his forehead against the glass.

Arthur ran his hands over Eames' body, petting him, feeling all of his strength and exploring his skin. It felt good to freely admire him, to show all the attraction he'd previously kept hidden. "You're so handsome, Eames," said Arthur, saying what his hands only implied. "Strong and fit and gorgeous."

"Mm, glad you appreciate it," said Eames, arching back into Arthur.

Arthur snagged the supplies from where he'd set them nearby, keeping skin-to-skin contact with Eames while his hands were occupied. Arthur rolled on the condom and slicked himself, then let his hands find their way between Eames' powerful legs. One slick finger probed at Eames' entrance while the other hand gave Eames' cock a few too-light strokes, keeping him interested without getting him off.

"Aaarthur, please," moaned Eames, and Arthur could feel the rumble of it where his own naked chest pressed against Eames' broad back.

"Be patient, puppy," said Arthur, pressing kisses and even a few light bites over Eames' strong shoulders, feeling the tension in them. "I want you nice and open for me."

Eames was tight, but he opened readily enough to Arthur's slender finger, one and then two exploring the silken heat of him. Arthur put as much effort into pleasuring Eames as he did relaxing the tight muscles, caressing and teasing, adding more lube and exploring all the most sensitive places. Eames made gorgeous noises, arching back into Arthur, whining like a needy puppy and moaning like a very wanton man.

"That's it, Eames, you're such a good boy," murmured Arthur, getting in a third finger and hoping that was enough, because he could see Eames' face reflected in the glass and that more than anything made Arthur suddenly impatient to be inside him.

"Please, please!" Eames groaned, voice low and gravelly. "Need you."

"Yes, puppy, ssh," Arthur kissed the back of his neck, behind his ear. "You're ready, aren't you?"

"Yes, fuck, please!" Eames swore as Arthur's fingers slipped out.

Arthur smirked. "I like it when you beg," he said, getting his cock into position. He rubbed the head against Eames' entrance, then held Eames' hips still so he couldn't get any more than Arthur gave him. "One more time, Eames."

"Please," Eames gasped, sounding wonderfully desperate.

"Yes," said Arthur, pushing in slowly. "I promised you slow, didn't I?" he said, voice full of desire and amusement in equal measure, especially when Eames groaned. "A little waiting is good for you."

"I've waited ages for this, Arthur, please!" Eames, it seemed, had no qualms at all about begging, though he made no real effort to resist Arthur's controlling grip.

"You really haven't," said Arthur, definitely teasing now, rubbing his cockhead in and out of Eames' sensitive entrance, then sliding inside in another long, slow thrust. "Barely a month, Mr. Eames, that's nothing."

Eames whimpered again and a little shiver went through him. "Please, Arthur," he begged again, bringing his head up to meet Arthur's gaze in their reflections. "Please, fuck me."

Arthur pulled Eames close, not a millimeter of space between their hips and every inch of him buried inside, and held Eames' eyes in the glass for a count of three heartbeats, each one agonizing when all he wanted to do was give in. "Yes," he said, grinning ferally, and he shifted just enough to have the leverage to pull out and thrust back in, hard and fast.

Eames cried out, head falling back and face beautifully transported, that lush mouth open and his eyes closed as Arthur took him. Arthur watched him in the glass, kept a small eye out for anyone spotting them, but mostly he let himself enjoy the glorious pleasure of getting to fuck all of the cockiness right out of his obedient Eames.

Arthur was vaguely aware that he was growling rather possessive things in Eames' ear, but he just couldn't make himself care about what he was giving away when he had Eames right here at his command.

"Can you come like this?" asked Arthur, shifting so he could see Eames' erection where it was leaving smears of precome against the glass.

"Yes, yes, please," gasped Eames, eyes snapping open so he could give Arthur a pleading look. "Please, I'm so close."

"What do you need, puppy?" asked Arthur, unable to resist letting Eames charm him one more time. He was close, himself, and he didn't want to come again without seeing to Eames first.

Eames groaned, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, making Arthur's stomach clench with want, even as he kept up his punishing rhythm, trying to drive them both over the edge. "Just, f-fuck, please," said Eames.

Arthur huffed a laugh that was half moan. "Not helpful," he gasped. Arthur gathered his wits and shifted his grip and angle, finding a movement that made Eames cry out and doing that over and over again until Eames was a trembling wreck. "Come for me, Mr. Eames," Arthur whispered in his ear.

Arthur bit Eames' shoulder, hard enough this time to leave a mark, and Eames cried out and came all over the window, shuddering and bucking as Arthur rode him through his orgasm. Arthur waited until Eames was almost back to himself, then sped up his thrusts just that tiny bit more, making them shallower, designed to please him rather than Eames. That was all it took for Arthur to come in short order, and he pressed his forehead against Eames' shoulder as he spilled into his tight, hot arse.

"Eames, my puppy," said Arthur, pressing kisses along the taut line of his shoulders. Arthur gently urged Eames to lean back against him and let go of the window, bracing him while he got his legs back under him.

"Mm, you really do have the best ideas," said Eames, sounding drunk on sex. "Bath or bed?"

"Bath," said Arthur, pulling out with a hiss. "Don't want to sleep sticky." He disposed of the condom, turning to find Eames making his wobbly way toward the bathroom.

"You get to take care of the window, then," said Eames with a rough laugh.

"Of course," said Arthur. "You've already been a good boy." He found the wet washcloth from earlier and got the mess mostly wiped up, then closed up the curtains. Light spilled into the room as Eames hit the switch in the bathroom, and Arthur decided to leave the rest dim for sleeping.

"I love this bathtub, did you pay extra for this?" said Eames, sounding a bit more like himself.

Arthur followed him into the bathroom to where he was settling gingerly in the empty tub. "Everything all right?" asked Arthur, concerned for a moment.

Eames chuckled. "Oh yes, petal, everything is very good indeed. I haven't been fucked that hard in ages, that's all."

"Well, I'm happy to oblige," said Arthur. "How hot do you want it?" He squatted down to get the water started, and they bickered about the temperature while Arthur made sure there was soap and shampoo before he got in.

Once Arthur gathered Eames close, they both went quiet, settling into the snuggling with gratifying ease. They sat there in silence until the tub was full, and Arthur enjoyed the way it melted away all the lingering soreness from their earlier fight.

"So," said Eames, once Arthur had moved away to turn off the taps, "How long are we planning to do this, anyway?"

Arthur settled where he was, despite the part of him that wanted to gather Eames close and never let him go. "That's not entirely up to me," said Arthur carefully, "but I'd like it to be more than just this weekend, or however long we stay holed up in this hotel room."

Eames' face lit up with hope, and Arthur felt something inside him blossoming with an answering warmth. "So, you really meant all that, before?"

Arthur flushed a little, but he nodded. "I'm not entirely sure what all I said, but I know it was awfully possessive," he said. He slid closer in the water and looked Eames in the eyes. "I want to try, Eames."

Eames kissed him like he meant it, and Arthur couldn't hold back a grin afterward.

"So," said Eames, cuddling up with a cheeky grin, "what's next on your spreadsheet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Inceptiversary! Come say hi on Tumblr, where I'm amysnotdeadyet.


End file.
